Endeavour
by panicmanic2410
Summary: A tragic tale of a naive Wormmon being shoved into a very cruel reality. A pressing matter where humans are taking the Digital World apart. Inspite of finding some happiness, it only meant for more to lose.


A weak Digimon has no place in this day of age. That's been my mantra I've carried throughout most of my life. A belief I've held firmly and allowed it to shape me as one of the most feared hunters of File Island. However, while I'm proud of my exploits, that title holds little meaning, especially during my current predicament. The methods I've used eventually caught on and brought me to my downfall. Now another prisoner of war. A war I fought and couldn't escape once far in. It's very likely I will not regain my freedom, if not live another day should my captors decide to end it all right then and there. Not a doubt in my mind being the son of one of the few remaining chosen has kept me alive, but for how long until I am judged for my true infamy. For that, I've dedicated my waning time to write this journal to log past events. Whether to self reflect or to have someone stumble onto it and spread awareness of the tragedy of it all and moments I've been a part of explained.

\--

At the time of my very early youth, I never strived for excellence. I had no ambitions at all. My initial passiveness has caused me numerous short comings. I'd avoid arguing. I was afraid of being challenged or change in general. I was infact blissfully unaware of what was going on outside of my small world. It was actually far greater than a doe eyed Wormmon could fathom. Such ignorance I was glad to let go of eventually.

For the time being, I was a recluse. Most of my time spent were inside of my rather humble abode, accommodated by my own father, the bearer of the crest of Kindness himself. Despite my own sanctuary being a gift, he rarely visits. Never staying too long as he had other responsibilities to uphold. Whenever I brought up what they actually were, he'd brush it off or change the subject. Perhaps if I had known, I would've learned sooner that these pressing times made it dangerous for the daring Stingmon to traverse between here and the destined's stronghold based in the deeper parts of File Island. The ongoing feud between the humans outside of our digital realm was the leading cause of my sheltered life. Be as it may, it hasn't deterred my father from ensuring I had a healthy social life.

Despite his efforts, I never made friends in a circle father has encouraged me to be a part of. Well, I never made the initiative. Instead, one of them actually approached me. A small blue dragon looking monster. A young Veemon. This one's quirky comparing to the rest I'm certain they were just as disinterested. However, it frankly charmed me. I found it forward that a playful punch to my side was how she decided to greet me, but by then that gesture put her leagues ahead than the rest of the lot. I suppose I did manage to 'take' a friend out of the desperate, and honestly forced, meetings with the rest of the fellow rookies my father arranged.

"Hi! The name's Victoria, but please, call me Tori! What's your name?"

Victoria Montgomery. The striving prodigy of them all. With her athleticism, loyalty, charm, on-the-feet wit, compassion, strong sense of justice, no rookie would simply compare.

Upon that sudden introduction, I made a genuine smile at this. Something about the air around her felt uplifting. She wanted to know my name, she wanted to know more about me! Victoria cared. She cared... I wanted to be around her. The smile spreading on her point nosed muzzle has given me the fondness of her presence. From that moment onward, I cherished Victoria's friendship. Her endearing brash nature. Her go-getter attitude. Everything about her.

Victoria became a positive influence for me, despite being a bit of a trickster. 'Squirt', 'dork', 'Max', 'Greenie', these were some of the names Victoria had called me with quite fondly. It was her headstrong proactiveness that had helped me come out of my shell.

We would always play around the small swingset. The very one set just outside of my home, attached to the only branch stretched out. I remember from time to time how she would eagerly talk about the heroic feats her father accomplished, as well as mine.

She once shared me her perspective of the climatic end that brought all of us, our parents especially, together. How it was her own father and his tamer that saved the rest of the chosen from their own visions of despair during their final battle with a powerful foe, MaloMyotismon. He would've been unstoppable if it wasn't for their unrelenting will. These traits I've recognized and wholeheartedly admired on the womon that was raised by them. Giving me that determined look, Victoria swore to me that she will grow up to be a hero like them some day. Ending this war and finally bring justice to and freeing our brethren. As inspiring as it all sounded, if I had a second chance, I would've begged her otherwise.

Heroes get killed.

\--

4 years have passed. I wanted to make it official, under the same tree. For the longest time, I've never felt this happy nor this attached with anyone else. I learned alot from her with all the time spent together. She had helped me grew as a Digimon would need to, to learn to take chances, seize opportunities, to stop being afraid, to live. I knew she would be the one.

For so long I've waited to ask her the question. This was the first time I'd ever seen her flustered, at a loss of words. I've gotten worried. I was shaken and started hitting myself with doubt. Have I spoken too soon? Did I came off too forward? Have I upset her by being so embarrassing? My racing mind froze. I felt her tender lips locking onto my mouth. My cheeks burned. I couldn't feel my beak right then and there. I was swooned. All I could hear was ...this soothing song to my ears.

"Kept me waiting long enough with that.~ Let's... head home, Max ...together."

Head home together. Head home together... Head home together.

\--

"Head home together... Let's head home together. Tori... Please! I love you! ...Please... Don't... Let's... head home. H-head. H-home!" I've pitifully repeated that plea over and over.

Every ounce of my sanity refused to accept the reality unfolding right before me. We'll never return home a happy family. She'll never see her child waiting for us. I'll never live this day down, even at a retrospective. Never... Nothing could be done to undo the hell unleashed. I held her heavy claws, refusing to let her go into a lifeless limp. I stared into her once vibrant ruby hues... slowly being drained from its light ...until they've finally met mine. My torn heart raced as I held her dimming gauntlets tighter. Her muzzle slowly turned toward my shaking beak, a low hoarse voice manage to speak up from the chaos.

"...M-Max?"

"I'm here, Tori. Honey. We can go home. We can go home! ...Tori! We can go home! Tori! ...T-tori...

...VICTORIA!"

I'm sorry... Victoria.

...All of these words to my beloved Victoria. All spoken, any more will no longer be listened to. My throat was strained from all of the pitiful wheezing... This womon was my world! She's dead. Killed in action. They stole her from me! They killed her in cold blood... These humans... These... animals...

...Despite her being leagues above most Champion level, her armor couldn't have hope to stop these rounds specifically made to dispatch our kind. Victor had made her last stand here. She did her absolute best to ensure the survivors' safety from sudden assault ...all for it to be in vain as screams of those suffering the same fate would echo from afar. There were simply too many of these humans and they've already made their first strike. We were all victims to selfish acquisition and cruel subjugation for these ...DSI. The Digital Suppression Initiative. The technological advances preceded these... SELFISH humans. With all the breakthroughs made, what good intelligence would do when gifted to these... these war mongering animals.

Not long, it happened. Victoria started disappearing. Her body was slowly disintegrating where I laid her to rest after I came to grips in letting go. Her data was being released to above and great beyond... or was it. Instead, her lingering energy was transferred, transferring into me. Her light was becoming mine... I didn't understood then, was this her doing? Why? ...It was until it dawned at me. 235. 235 armed soldiers were sweeping the area, and some were heading to my immediate location. It was down to me. The light I've felt then. It was blinding, reassuring, ...absolutely empowering. It was a blur...

These invaders would dare drive us out of our homes, invade and conquer our now tainted sanctuary the Harmonious Ones created for us. They had the audacity tear down the future I had in store for my wife! My beloved Victoria! ...Worthless animals. No. The only use for an animal then... was sacrifice.

My wrath incurred left no prisoners. My attacks were swift, lethal. The methods used were thorough. The terrified blood curdling screams earned no pity from me as I picked out every single one of them. They given none to my people, to my wife. They deserved worse for causing me this pain.

If it wasn't for the after action report, I would never have been able to recount this. I've single handedly butchered 235 DSI soldiers that dared to tear my life apart. Blinded by wrath, I evolved. Physically and mentally, both had me change completely. ...I've became this. This power surge have given the very backbone I needed to carry out and end this assault. It wasn't an act for heroism. These... men... needed to be made an example of. It didn't matter if it made me infamous. It didn't matter if my own turned its back on me for my drenched claws. ...It didn't matter when I was eventually captured in the open. None of it mattered. As long as I still have my light in me... the DSI will fall, right?

...No. How could it then? ...If the methods I've used have brought me to this, this bleak cell ...of what use was it.

**A/N:** Hope you like this entry. Was inspired by a lengthy Digimon fic that touched about the possibility of failure for Human and Digimon unification as presumed in Adventure 02's finale. It had me hook so much I wanted to make a digestible spinoff.


End file.
